House Florent
House Florent of Brightwater Keep is a noble house from Brightwater Keep in the Reach, one of the main houses sworn to House Tyrell. Their sigil is a red-gold fox's head encircled by lapis lazuli flowers. Members of the House are known for their prominent ears. History According to legend, the Florents, the Balls, and the Peakes descend from the three husbands of Florys the Fox. The Florents, like the Tyrells, claim descent from the extinct House Gardener, the defunct Kings of the Reach. The Florents have a superior line of descent, and believe that they by rights should possess Highgarden. This divide between the Florents and their liege lord was increased tenfold during the War of Five Kings, in which they took the side of Stannis Baratheon in his unsuccessful bid against Renly. After Renly's ascension to the position of king, House Florent found themselves in quite the predicament. Luckily King Renly returned to them their keep, which had been ordered confiscated by Tywin Lannister. This has made the following generations of Florents quite amiable and loyal to the crown, and even quelled their animosity towards the Tyrells. Lords Since the Time of King Renly Lord Alekyne Florent: Still young at the time of Renly's ascension, Alekyne spent much of his early life as a ward at Highgarden, insurance that his family would stay in line under the Tyrells. Instead of becoming bitter or disheartened by this turn of affairs, Alekyne came to hold a sycophantal opinion of the Tyrells, becoming one of their most vocal supporters once he was finally allowed to return to Brightwater Keep. Married to Vanna Vywrell, he sired six children, three boys and three girls. The eldest, Felton, would eventually go on to be the next Lord of Brightwater Keep. Lord Alekyne died peacefully in his sleep in the year 355 AC. Lord Felton Florent: Born in 318 AC as the eldest son of Alekyne and Vanna Vywrell, he was taken away as a ward to Highgarden in his youth. This inspired in him a sort of quiet respect and loyalty to the Tyrells, though he would never openly admit it. A man of great character, he saw the need to a Florent who would become a hero of the realm and wipe away the stains on their family's past. His first son, Florian, gave him this chance. Felton quickly set about doing his best to train Florian into a great leader of men and a fighter of renown, though he was only successful on the former account. In 368 AC, Felton was taken ill with a mysterious illness and was moved from the Keep to one of the family's summer residencies. He has not been seen since, and even by his family only once or twice. Rumours circulate that he has been infected with some strain of wicked disease. During Felton's illness his son, Florian, has taken over the running of Brightwater Keep as acting Lord. Married to Genna Graves, he has sired four children, one boy and three girls. The eldest, Florian, is next in line to inherit Brightwater Keep. Lands Brightwater Keep The primary holding of the Florents. Foxton The village closest to Brightwater Keep, a center for local trade on the Honeywine.Category:House Florent Category:Reach